Your portrait hangs in the hallway
by eden alice
Summary: A series of unrelated short stories involving small moments between Carla Connor and the people in her life.
1. A Small Comfort

_Long story short. I really feel like a crap writer lately and I just can't get out what I want to write down (got a note book filled with ideas)._

_This is something to keep me going. Basically each chapter will be an independent oneshot all around 500 words each. Each will feature Carla and a character she may or may not normally interact with. I'm starting with the wonderful Hayley (as she's easy and will probably crop up again) but they might involve Kirk or maybe Dev (I may need to be drunk for that one) and some might be depressing in tone, others funny or even romantic. I'm also open to suggestions. _

_Think that about covers everything. Reviews are greatly welcome normally with a little happy dance._

* * *

><p><strong>Your portrait hangs in the hallway<strong>

A Small Comfort

In the end Carla hastily locks herself in a toilet stall. Her fingers curling into fists as she rests her head against the flimsy door. Finally her fragile restraints break so she bites down on her bottom lip to muffle her desperate crying.

It is the only place she has left to run to.

Her own flat had become a place of fear and demons, where she is alone and unable to escape the suffocating restraints of depression.

And she knows the people around her have never thought less of her. She had never minded when she had controlled their perception, the queen bitch. But now they knew all her sins, knew what was done to her and they hated her almost as much as she hated herself.

The bathroom door squeaks open and she freezes, holding her breath as she waits, tears still falling and catching on the edge of her lips. She could taste salt. The footsteps were hesitant and familiar.

Every day she thinks she sees the light in Peter's eyes dull a little more. Thinks that his ugly little flat would never become her home; how could it when she had literally took another woman's place in his bed and saw her clothes in the closet every morning.

Of course his child hates her and she fears it is all too much for the recovered alcoholic. Fears that she will destroy him too and that she should have warned him, or been brave enough to not take him down with her. So she tries to ease her dependence upon him. Holds as much as she can inside and secretly drinks instead because Peter is not strong enough to carry the weight of her.

"Carla, its Hayley. I couldn't help but notice you rush in here. Are you okay love?"

She almost smiles because of course Hayley would notice. The older woman's loyalty always took her by surprise even after everything they had been through together. She did not know how to ask for the other woman's support or think that she deserved it. But maybe one uncomfortably kind gesture was enough to prove that there was still good people left in the world.

"I promise no one else noticed. Just please come out." Carla can picture the other woman shuffle nervously. "Did Frank do something? Should I call Michelle?"

Carla swallowed and quickly wiped at her cheeks even though she knows it's futile as she slowly unlocks the door. It wasn't a threat but she couldn't stand the thought of Michelle's constant worry, the way she'd react angrily and make a scene when all Carla wanted was for it to go away.

She stares at her own feet as the door opens eventually summoning up the courage to look her employee in the eye. She tries for a self deprecating smile but knows she fails and it seems more like a grimace when Hayley sighed her name.

She regards the other woman wearily for a moment. The way her large eyes are glossy and filled with concern and sympathy but she sees no pity there and then she can no longer hold herself together. She found herself gathered in tight hug as her sobbing shook her entire body, her hands grabbing fist falls of cardigan.

Hayley whispered soothing nonsense and Carla was just grateful that she didn't ask questions as the other woman stroked her hair. She did not have the energy to explain how Frank would brush against her on purpose, or how she felt him watching her constantly. He made her feel sick, like she would never be free of his brutal cruelty. Or that sometimes it just became too hard to hide herself behind the disguise of measured indifference.

She thought she had no place left to run but she forgot she had a friend in the kindest woman she had ever known.


	2. Here's to all the pretty girls

2. Here's to all the pretty girls you're gonna meet

"If you are going to increase the price per unit I need you to do something for me. The deadline is far too late. It will put back the new season launch." The blond leaned over the files spread across the table to trace a finger lazily along the rim of her glass.

"Oh Shannon, we are going to have to hire new machinists to reach the deadline as it stands. If you don't want to lose the quality I assure you we can provide you will sign that contract. And I can assure you won't find another factory in the north that can meet the same standards we can." Carla replied with underlining firmness, certain that with enough persuasion she could get this woman to agree to terms that suited Underworld.

Their new potential client simply raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. It was obvious she was trying to be silent for long enough that they panicked and agreed to change the deal. Carla tensed a little trying not to look at Nick who sat besides her. She just hoped her partner was smart enough to pick up on the game.

Carla found herself admiring the other woman; from the cleanly elegant tailoring of her expensive clothes to her sharp attention to detail it was clear she was not to be underestimated.

And over a light dinner and a bottle of good wine Carla actually found herself enjoying Shannon's company, which in its self was becoming rarer and rarer for her over the past year. Even Nick's presence was almost tolerable and she had found it difficult to be in the same room as that man ever since he tried to cheat her out of her own business.

She enjoyed the quick banter and the blond's sharply intelligent dry humour. It was actually refreshing to meet a competent woman her own age rather than the dragons and sleazy men Carla usually had to deal with. She liked to think that eventually they might form a friendship but business had to come first.

And of course it was Nick who broke the silence first and Carla groaned inwardly at his stupidity.

"I think this could be the start of a brilliant partnership. And to show why Underworld is the best I'm sure we will be able to push the deadline forward by a week." He poured the remaining wine equally into their glasses. Carla thought he might have actually winked but she tried to resist looking directly at him knowing she would be unable to control her poker face at just how smarmy he managed to be.

"Two weeks." Shannon demanded at the first sign of weakness.

Her strikingly pale blue eyes narrowed predator like and her lips turned upwards at the corners slightly like she was fighting grinning at her victory. It was clear from her body language that she was what was not being said. At least it was to Carla and from the oily smirk on her business partner's face and his hard eyes it was pretty certain he felt the same vibe.

Carla took a big gulp of wine, making a noise of outrage in the back of her throat as she shook her head and swallowed quickly in protest. "Absolutely not. My girls are the best but they are not flipping pixies."

She was probably a little sharper than she would usually let herself be with a potential new client. But the wine and Nick had affected her patience and she doubted Shannon would mind her sparing them the polite bullshit.

Shannon snorted, "Well that's a relief. There are always so many problems with getting work visas for pixies, they are worse than goblins." She replied without even blinking.

Out of the corner of her eye Carla could see Nick glance dumbly between the two women clearly wondering if it was a joke or if they had stared to lose their minds.

"If we put the deadline a week forward the price would have to go up further to cover the higher work load." Carla warned.

Just as Shannon was about to reply her phone vibrated loudly against the table. She glanced at the display and sighed. "Sorry have to take this." She announced and slipped from her seat to take the call.

As soon as she was out of earshot Carla turned a hard glare on Nick. "What are you trying to do?" She hissed.

Somehow Nick looked disgruntled as if he had never done anything wrong and she was just bullying him. It was the same bloody expression he pulled all the time and Carla struggled to think of anything he had actually done right. It was his sense of superiority and entitlement that got to Carla the most. He was clearly used to being the saintly favourite son and she silently cursed Gail Platt's parenting style.

"I am trying to land us a contract that could make us thousands. Thousands that I'm sure you remember we really need after the factory went up in flames."

That was one thing she really did not need reminding off. Even with Trevor's constant sweet support it did not stop the nightmares and the constant guilt. Even with the bruises and the burns healed she could never forget especially as it was so pressing that they got the newly built factory back on track.

"And you are going to do that by letting the client control the contract? You just handed her all the power she needs to walk all over us!" She was actually going to hit him this time. She might even stab him with his stake knife and she didn't think any court of law would not understand her actions were justified.

"Please. Have some faith in me for once will you. I know exactly what I'm doing." Nick's confidence only pushed her buttons further.

"I'd have more faith if you had actually done one thing that had benefited Underworld. One thing Nicky." She sneaked a glance to make sure that they were not being watched as she jabbed him hard in the shoulder making sure to wrinkle his too tight shirt.

The shocked and entitled look was back twisting his facial features into an unattractive expression. She almost wanted to dare him to make the same old speech; the one where he accused her of being controlling and how he had carried her through the small matter of her homicidal escaped madman of a husband.

They had set aside their differences for the mean time for the sake of the business but Carla was just itching for a chance to throw the stolen money and abandoning contacts in his idiot face. While she may like the odd drink to help her cope Carla was certain she handled her personal problems far more professionally than he ever did.

"If you weren't so narrow minded and defeatist you'd be able to see that I have the beautiful Shannon Heartwood right where I want her." He announced conspiringly and she could not help but shudder.

"You think she fancies you?" Carla finally managed after a long moment of disbelieving silence. She couldn't believe that any man, even Nick, could read the situation so wrong. He looked so earnest in his ability to charm that she couldn't help laughing so hard her eyes watered.

"What? Why is that so hard for you to believe? Just because you only have eyes for your man ape doesn't mean other women appreciate a real man." Nick moaned.

It only sent her into new fits of laughter that she quickly had to swallow as the caught sight of the striking blond with swaying hips making her way back to their table.

"Fine go on then, work your magic and amaze me Romeo." She whispered as the other woman sat down, smiling softly because she would always take pleasure in watching Nick humiliate himself.

"Sorry about that. Needy colleague. Some men just can't cope without a strong woman to hold their hand." She shot Carla a knowing look as she crossed her legs and leaned forward, elbows against the table. "You must have to deal with that too." She added.

"You don't know the half of it, love." Carla replied kicking at Nick's legs under the table. She was really starting to like this woman as they smirked at each other.

Nick cleared his throat. "Yes well where were we?" He asked trying to draw attention back to himself.

"She had a firm grim on your balls." Carla reminded him wryly.

"It's just too easy." Shannon laughed before Nick could protest; his cheeks growing red even in the low lighting.

"Look, this is a shiny and new friendship and in the spirit of good will Underworld can push the deadline forward by four days for a 5% price increase rather than 10%." Carla quickly did the maths in her head. The new deal would still bring Underworld a substantial profit while demonstrating their flexibility.

Shannon smiled brightly "As a new friend I would appreciate that. I think we have a deal my dear." She reached over to clink their glasses together.

"Good well we will have the finalized contract drawn up to be signed on Monday." Carla smiled back starting to tidy up her paperwork and swallow the last of her wine.

"Happy Nicky?" She asked.

Nick grunted and nodded with his arms crossed unable to hide how put out he felt. Carla decided that it counted as agreement and that she would have great delight in teasing him over this night for a long time coming.

They all stood and arranged a time for Shannon to sign the contract. It had been a surprisingly good night for Carla She had not expected to actually enjoy herself and showing Nick up was a bonus on top of that old but still familiar feeling of excited victory at closing another deal. It reminded her why she always worked so hard.

Shannon pulled on her leather jacket before reach out to shake a still sulking Nick's hand. "It's been very interesting meeting you." She said mischievously clearly delighting in the man's misery.

She tuned her attention to Carla, her eyes intense and knowing as she grasped the other woman's hand, "It has been fun. We should do this again; maybe leave the work and the company behind next time. You know, in the spirit of cementing our new friendship."

Carla bit onto her bottom lip to control her smile, the attention making her feel sexy and powerful. She might not be single and technically she was straight but the flirting and the possibility was exciting and flattering and she was intrigued by the mystery of this beautiful and smart woman.

"Sure I'd like that." She said before the blond leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, her lips lingering a few seconds too long. Behind them Nick stood with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I will call you." Shannon promised before sauntering out of the restaurant.

Nick stared after her clearly in shock before turning to stare suspiciously at Carla as if he was trying to figure out a secret. "You knew," He accessed. "You knew she was gay and you didn't tell me."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" She teased. Truthfully she didn't know for sure but the other woman gave off a vibe that just made her wonder. "Go pay the bill Nicky." She ordered patting him on the back.

It really had turned out to be an interesting night.


	3. it's only for the wounded

3. it's only for the wounded

Carla smiled to herself as she pushed the pub door open wondering what Liam would make of her of attending his wife's birthday party willingly, gift clutched in her hand.

Liam had never been far from her thoughts and she had learnt over the past year that is was more painful to push his memory away and to lose him entirely than to live with his absence. Little Liam and Maria had helped her with that more than they would ever realise.

Peter was back at the flat making dinner and amusing an especially energetic Simon. Michelle had some sort of date that Carla was sure she would get all the details about later. So she was attending the party alone.

Not that she planned to stay for long. Not when she was surrounded by friends of Maria's who she didn't really know and nearly all the people who worked for her. It was true that she was a lot closer to her staff after the events over the last few years but she still didn't want to spend her free time socialising with them.

Sometimes she missed the days when they thought of her as an icy bitch, she felt more secure that way, it kept the most annoying of them from getting too close to her. And although she would never admit it out loud but she still felt uncomfortable and anxious in crowds of people she didn't know without anyone to back her up. It was something she hated but was learning to live with. So it would be a quick visit to extend her well wishes towards her sort of friend and then back home.

Besides she was not quite sure how her relationship with Peter worked when it came to alcohol. She still had not defined her problem with drink and neither had her boyfriend. Since the positively horrible weeks around Frank's death where they had both given up and attempted to drink themselves into oblivion she had not drank around Peter.

She was not sure if it was for his protection or if she was avoiding the issue all together. And she was equally unsure how he would react if he could taste a glass or two of wine on her tongue when he kissed her later. It did not feel as straight forward as when she shared a few innocent glasses with Michelle after a long day at work, walking into the pub alone she felt a twinge of guilt. It was a conversation she really needed to have with Peter but she didn't want to make the situation worse by examining it when things were just starting to get better. Even Simon had been more tolerant and comfortable in her presence even if he still disliked her.

Maria was centre of attention and with her brother to babysit the prim hairdresser was already amusingly tipsy when Carla greeted her. She hugged Carla tightly and thanked her for the gift. It was genuinely sweet and although she was very glad that they now seemed to get on, Carla didn't quite feel comfortable.

She owed this woman so much and she had continued to let her down and hurt the smaller woman. Carla carried a lot of guilt over the last six years especially and a lot of that was for what she put Maria through. While it was true Maria wasn't quite the blameless, innocent victim she appeared in the old days but it did not make Carla's affair with Liam any better.

And nothing would ever justify the way Carla had disbelieved her after Frank attacked her. She had meant it when she said she would never forgive herself for that, especially when Maria had selflessly supported her through the worst period of her life. She would not have been surprised if the other woman had thrown her call for help in her face but she was very glad that she hadn't.

So while they had become close, almost a family, and Carla supposed, along with Michelle, technically they were. But they had never been friends with shared interests and personalities. Maria still said silly and girly things and Carla still intimidated her a little with barbed sarcasm that sometimes fell from her lips almost automatically. They worked a lot better as friends with Michelle present as a buffer for their very different personalities.

Carla quickly excused herself from the circle of people gathered closely around the birthday girl. Feeling instantly more comfortable around the outskirts of the room where she could simply observe people. She knew generally she was thought of as a bit of an attention whore and she would not correct that assumption but half the time she preferred the quietness of her own company away from the crowds. She wasn't always the most social person especially after a stressful day at work and strained conversation as she picked Simon up from school.

But she was quite content to watch the others enjoy themselves. Marcus was laughing at Sean singing loudly and badly and Stella was ordering the bar staff around like they were part of a military operation. It all made Carla feel a little lonely but in a strangely content type of way.

It was then that her attention was drawn to the opposite corner where Kristy stormed away from Tyrone clearly heading towards the toilets. There was a brittle type of tightly contained anger and disappointment to the way the other woman carried herself. Carla wondered why she had never noticed before of if anyone else had noticed. It was something that instantly made her alert and recoil slightly further into the shadows. She associated that type of controlled and hidden aggression with another. Had been surprised by its ugliness right up close and now it seemed she was hyper aware of it in other people.

When the curly haired woman had disappeared from view Carla watched Tyrone curiously. The way he sat alone, shoulders hunched over his pint didn't seem to fit with the celebrations. She had heard through factory gossip that his girlfriend could be quite possessive so Carla hazard a guess that she was jealous of his past relationship with the woman's who birthday they were all celebrating. Only when Tyrone glanced up there was something harsh in his face, in the way his jaw was tight, hardening his chubby cheeks and his eyes cast in shadows.

It was more than curiosity even if she did not understand it. Carla found herself making her way towards the man, unobtrusively picking her way around the outskirts of the groups of people.

Tyrone didn't seem to notice her till she was practically leaning over him and he jumped at her presence, looking up quickly and seemed surprised at who was looking at him. "Carla did ya want something? If this is about blocking Underworlds driveway again it was only for an hour…" He trailed off as she stared silently at his face.

Up close the violent bruising and swelling around the corner of his mouth was startling. It took any words Carla had right out of her mouth in surprise. The injury was fresh, still bright red and only tinged with purple around his chin. It wasn't something that was easy to hide and she suspected he was already sick of people reacting just like she was.

"I'm sorry," She forced herself to say, absently touching the corner of her own mouth in recognition, "It's just your face looks painful. What happened?" She asked softly knowing really it wasn't any of her business. She already had a sinking feeling in her gut, a feeling like she already knew what had happened and it was the worst case scenario.

Tyrone glared at her with more anger she thought the bumbling young man would be capable of. He suddenly looked much older and Carla decided she wasn't the only one to have gone through hell and have lost everything over the last few years.

"Just an accident," he offered weakly into his drink as if he had not been prepared for her question. Really although they passed each other nearly every day they had never really had a proper conversation so Carla could not really blame him for his unease. "Is there something you wanted?" he asked clearly wanting to get rid of her scrutiny as soon as possible.

The need to be alone, even being rude to get rid of people was something Carla had become an expert in so she was unfazed. She sat in the empty chair and began to change tact.

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you about this job offer." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand, watching as Tyrone relaxed slightly at her casual tone.

"Yeah well we are really grateful for that." He mumbled squirming deeper into his seat.

Carla smiled warmly at him. He was charming in a way, she sort of regretted comparing him to a potato even if she had been drunk and lashing out. He was a good man and it was clear he would do anything for his partner. There were not many men like that in the world.

"Well you better be. You must have caught me on a very good day. Its not everyday Cruella employs a woman she's going to have to pay to sit at home with a kid in a matter of months. I might have had a blow to me head myself." She quipped.

Even Peter had seemed shocked at her decision and her sentimentality. But something had over taken her even if it wasn't the most financially viable choice. Maybe it was because they were almost neighbours now; maybe it was because she was getting too soft for her own good.

Tyrone smiled softly in response. The expression looked more at home on his face that any she had seemed so far.

"So is madam interested in your good deed?" She asked as innocently as possible, pulling at a sticky beer mat.

Tyrone's expression instantly darkened again and he looked away. His silence said more than any confession and Carla felt physically sick. She wondered where the worst case scenario became the most likely.

"She didn't take it well then." She whispered bitterly. She wanted to reach out and touch Tyrone's hand as it sat clenched on the table but she did not think her touch would be welcome.

Tyrone barked a short laugh that seemed so foreign and jaded it almost hurt her ears. "You could say that yeah."

"Oh Ty," She said sadly because there were no words.

She didn't need a confession of the whole twisted situation to see it for what it was. She wondered if the violence she had suffered at the hands of someone she once thought she might love had left her with the ability to spot the same shame in others.

If it had it was yet another after effect she did not want to live with. She had already seen more than enough darkness in the world and she wanted to hide from it. Seeing abuse in any form happening with the people around her was like holding a mirror up to all her pain when she still wanted to hide from it.

"Has it, um, has it happened before?" She asked even as she wanted to leave and forget she knew anything.

"No!" Tyrone insisted instantly immediately hostile at this relative stranger figuring out his dirty little secret. "How weak do you think I am? Actually don't answer that and don't pretend that we have ever been friends or that you care."

Carla glanced around to make sure that his outburst had not drawn any unwanted attention. This really was a conversation she wanted to have in private, not in a noisy pub or maybe she just didn't want to have this conversation at all.

"Friends are easier to lie to. But it doesn't mean I don't care or that anyone will think any less of you." She still wasn't convinced her words were the truth, not in her situation anyway.

But Tyrone didn't need to know that, he was loved and plenty of people cared for him and knew him well. For Carla one traumatic act had viciously torn her whole life apart and it was left to the people around her and juries to pick at and judge the wreckage. She had been found unworthy of sympathy and love and the intrusion was almost like being raped all over again. She would hate for anyone to have to go through anything like what she had lived through.

"Nobody knows and you can't tell anyone. I don't know why I told you just promise me you won't tell anyone." He spoke urgently as if he wished he could take back the last few moments and his secret with it.

She wanted to tell him that he hadn't told her anything but it had been written all over his face but now was not the time for semantics or splitting hairs.

"It's not my place to tell but it doesn't have to be a secret and you don't have to be ashamed." She told him making sure she held eye contact and in it her honesty and conviction.

Tyrone shook his head and rolled his eyes "Yeah because being attacked by a woman is the definition on manly." He hissed.

"Don't you dare give a fuck about the stereotypical bull. Hurting your partner is always beyond wrong no matter which person is causing the pain." Tyrone glanced at her in surprise at her intensity and the unfamiliar coarseness of her language. She hoped he would take her words seriously.

"She said she didn't mean it." He tried to protest even if he didn't sound like he believed it himself.

"Don't they all."

"She's carrying my child." He argued when Carla refused to give in.

"That doesn't give her the right and it doesn't mean you have to forgive her." This time she did reach out to squeeze his hand gently. She hated the way she seemed to be causing more harm to the most harmless man she had ever met.

Tyrone softened at the touch. His eyes welled with tears and he frowned with frustration at yet another sign of weakness.

"I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"I can't answer that for you darling but you don't need to keep this quiet. She needs help before it happens again. Hell before she destroys any love you have for her and there is an innocent child stuck in the middle." Her voice shook a little with emotion while she tried to stay as steady and as rational as possible for Tyrone's sake.

"Trouble is I think I've already forgiven her. I shouldn't have got her so worked up." He confessed suddenly grateful for a chance to voice everything that he had been going over and over in his head.

Carla sighed but she understood she had seen the pattern of behaviour hundreds of times over when she was a child. She could already see how it would escalate and how he would feel isolated and unable to confide in those who loved him until something terrible happened. She wished she could just shake him out of it.

"Never blame yourself. People get angry and we all make mistakes but that is never an excuse for that kind of violence. That's Kristy's problem and she has to deal with the guilt so don't let her switch the blame onto you. You don't deserve that Ty." She placed a shaky hand over her mouth to stop the sudden outpour of passionate emotion.

She had to swallow against the rising bile as memories plagued her mind once again. Rationally she knew what Frank had done to her was not her fault. That he had been a violent and controlling man even before they had become a couple but it did not stop her remembering how he had told her over and over that he loved her and it was her fault as he raped her on the floor of her home. It did not stop her wondering about all the 'what ifs' and how her actions had lead to him being broken hearted and angry. How Tony had tied her to a chair and placed the same twisted guilt upon her shoulders.

This wasn't the same situation and it all twisted confusingly in her head but abuse was abuse in whatever form it took and she could not bear to see someone else go through a fraction of what she had to face.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you." Tyrone said hesitantly, looking worried and Carla knew that it was for her sake not his own. "I never said anything at the time because there didn't seem to be the right words but I am truly sorry."

The boyish concern on his face was enough to push her over the edge and a sob escaped her lips as she hurriedly brushed away the tears. She had been feeling a little off and hormonal all day and now here she was feeling sorry for herself while she tried to comfort someone else.

"Thank you." She said finally and meant it because his simple and uncomfortably expressed concern was probably the most non judgemental and genuinely sweet thing that had been said to her for the longest time.

They shared a smile as they both tried to gather their emotions before anyone else noticed. Across the pub Carla saw Kristy stop to talk to Maria on her way back over to her boyfriend.

"Look I can't tell you how to live your life but if you need to talk or stock tips or anything you know where I am. Just please don't suffer in silence."

Carla squeezed his hand again and stood up to leave before he could react or Kristy got close enough to notice her presence. She exited the pub quickly, leaning against the wall and breathing in the cold wet air with relief.

She couldn't wait to get home and to hide in the smoky familiar safety of Peter's arms even though she was sure she would not get any sleep for all the thoughts running through her head.

There was no way she could solve Tyrone's life with one ten minuet chat and she was sure he would not want her to be pretentious enough to try. She just hoped that she had done enough to show him that there was a way out and he didn't have to wait till things got worse. That had to be enough.


End file.
